fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaya (Twiverse)
Summary Alaya, or can be called "the lonely child", is an OC created by Twilly. Alaya is a lonely child, basically, she lived only alone because her parents were killed a long time ago, although no one had determined who killed her parents. Despite her state unconsciously for short years back, her power is getting become far more powerful and will be starting to change all of creation within for it. Being a very shy girl and not bothering to talk to everyone else, rather someone else, always silent, but it is very rare. Although she does not often use her power to kill anyone, unless the evil, due to her almost weak intellectual intelligence, she does not know who the evil or good people are. Currently, she becomes to know the person who has an evil heart or any person who acts like evil. Appearance Just like in image appearance. As for her appearance, her face is very beautiful, wearing a black shirt, and her hair is pink and eyes are dark red, plus a bow. Personality Being a girl who is very quiet and never talks, but she is fearless, thus making her doesn't scare anything, that including the ghost, monster, etc. Sometimes she realizes the truth when there is something very scary or dangerous. Although she is charismatic, only talking herself without anyone else. After the death of her family, her current the state is still bit normal and almost sadness, and she is believed to have to kill all evil beings, including beings who have an evil heart and going to change all of the creation via her wishes. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Alaya, Aya, "True-wish-granting girl" Origin: Twiverse Gender: Female. | Irrelevant. Age: 9 - 11 years old. Classification: Child/Human, Lonely Girl, Absolute Wish, Abstract Entity, truly Limitless Being. Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 7-A, likely High 6-A | At least 4-A, possibly 3-A | 0''' | At least '''Low 2-C, likely High 2-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (True-Godly; As a fearless child, she will be restored even if she get erased on a level beyond the limitations of space, time and dimensions), Reality Warping (Can turn thoughts, fears, dreams, fantasies, ideas, fictional beings into reality), Aura, Power Nullification (Conceptually nullify any beings, including their magical, powers, abilities and effects, who is at least weaker than her), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3, possibly Type 2), Existence Erasure (Can erase any being from the duality of "existence" and "non-existence", as well as across all aspects of space-time, including on a conceptual level), Death Manipulation (Can cause instant death on a "deathless" being, even they transcend the duality of life and death), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 5; Transcend causality on a conceptual level), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8; Reliant on the ideas she represents), Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation (Can stopping time indefinitely, rewinding the opponent into absolute nothingness, accelerating time endlessly until the opponent dies of old age. Able to freely distort entire zones, changing their size and orientation into non-euclidean geometry and fractals), Gravity Manipulation (Able to freely manipulate gravity as she pleases on any dimensionality), True Flight, Life Manipulation (On a conceptual level), Resistance Negation (Can ignore all kinds of resistance), Nigh-Omniscience and Cosmic Awareness via Cosmic Precognition, Probability Manipulation (Able to manipulate and alter the boundary between the duality of "lucky" and "unlucky"), Sound Manipulation (Capable to influence the matter and energy and alter boundary between the duality of "sound" and "silence". Can create a sound shield, which cancel all attacks) | Transduality (Type 4), Creation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 3), Large Size (Type 11), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Matter Manipulation, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Immortality (Type 10), Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Casually destroyed a large mountain with at least 4 Gigatons), likely Multi-Continent level (Vaporized multiple continents with at least 25 Exatons) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Implied to have destroyed an untold number of stars by her mere presence), possibly Universe level (Wiped out a basic universe, the size of the universe is potential infinite) | High Outerverse level (Started to be "a power beyond all power". The Darkness, a beyond-dimensional being of significant magnitude, whom beyond the confines the dimensions, couldn't even begin to comprehend Alaya's true existence. She is above all cardinalities and infinities, including Absolute Infinity. Contradictions in logic, such as the omnipotence paradox, do not limit her power in any way, thus making her a paraconsistent being. In short, she is all-powerful) | At least Universe level+ (Created a realm which is its own space-time continuum and is connected to another space-time continuum, serving as its afterlife), likely High Multiverse level+ (Remade her realm to be connected to and simultaneously transcendent of infinite space-time continuums. The Energy Boost has made her infinitely more powerful) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (At least 99% speed of light), likely Massively FTL+ (At least googloplex times faster than light) | At least Massively FTL+ (Should be much faster than before, which is at least googolquinplex times faster than light), likely Infinite (Capable to travel an infinite distance in a limited amount of time), possibly Immeasurable (Was able to traverse through the linear time by sheer speed alone) | Omnipresent | Immeasurable, Nigh-Omnipresent through all of existence. Lifting Strength: At least Class T, likely Class E | At least Multi-Stellar, possibly Universal | Irrelevant | Unknown. Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class, likely Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Universal | High Outerversal | At least Universal+, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Large Mountain level, likely Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Universe level | High Outerverse level | At least Universe level+, likely High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high (Able to traverse a very long distance and fighting a very long time without getting tired very fast) | Inexhaustible (Being able to fight forever, can be up to eternity or indefinitely, without having to rest and eat anything) | Irrelevant | Inexhaustible Range: At least Hundreds of kilometers, possibly Thousands of kilometers, Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ via her powers, High Hyperversal via Gravity Manipulation | At least Interstellar, possibly Universal, Multiversal+ to High Multiversal+ via her powers, High Hyperversal via Gravity Manipulation | Irrelevant | At least Universal+, likely High Multiversal+, Low Complex Multiversal via her power, High Hyperversal via Gravity Manipulation Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above Average (Although her intellect is very normal and almost bad, she still speaks several languages), Nigh-Omniscient via Cosmic Precognition (Capable of predicting future events thanks to Cosmic Awareness of all of reality and other realities/timelines) | Omniscient (In her absolute state, her knowledge is limitless or unlimited. Was able to see everything, knowing anything and everything that can be known) Weaknesses: She was a bit silent and shy, though a little rare, otherwise nothing notable | Nothing notable Notable Attacks and Techniques: None notable Key: Avatar (Base Form) | Avatar (True Form) | Absolute State | Goddess Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 0 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2